Cronos
Cronos (also spelt Chronos or Kronos) is a secret society that serves as the main antagonistic force in the Japanese manga/anime series, Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour. ''The organization was founded by the being known as Archanfel, the first Zoalord produced by the Ouranus: an alien race who are responsible for creating virtually all life on Earth. Over the course of four centuries, Archanfel gathered followers to form the leading council of his order and they would spread the influence of Cronos across the globe in secret. In the 20th century, Cronos discovered an ancient alien relic: an organic spacecraft left behind by the Creators - Cronos's "gods" - that contained technology and information that Cronos would use to bring about their new order. History Creation period Countless centuries ago, the Ouranus - referred to in the future as the Creators - arrived on a primordial Earth where they begn experimenting with the single-celled organisms that were present. Over the next several million years, they used their advanced bio-technology to engineer the ideal life-form, capable of high intelligence and adaptability. Through much trial and error, the Creators eventually crafted the early ancestors of the human race. Though adaptable and intelligent, the early humans were only a base model for the Creators new breed of biological weapons. They continued to experiment and optimize the creatures for combat, granting them heightened strength and other unique abilities. These optimized humans would come to be known as "Zoanoids" in the future. As well as creating an army of Zoanoids to serve as their foot soldiers, the Ouranus also created a "Zoalord"; a creature with extraordinary psionic powers that would serve as a general for the lesser Zoanoids, capable of controlling them through thought. The Creators would abruptly leave Earth after an experiment had gone awry in which they decided to see what would happen if they equipped a human with one of the Ouranos' standard bio-armatures. The result of this experiment proved to be disastrous as the bio-boosted human was revealed to be immune to the telepathic control of the Zoalord and the Ouranos themselves and possessed awesome destructive power. This abnormality was dubbed "Guyver", meaning "out of control" in the Ouranos language. Fearing the terrifying power of the Guyver, the Ouranos provided a device to their Zoalord commander that would remove the symbiotic armour from its host. After the bio-boosted human's rampage was stopped, the Creators fled from Earth, leaving their creations behind. Foundation of Cronos Since the Creators had fled Earth, Archanfel - the first Zoalord - had remained in stasis within an amniotic pod. As time went on, other beings left behind by the Creators constructed a temple to house Archanfel. The temple would be undisturbed until some time in the 16th century when a visitor arrived on the island sanctuary where the temple had been built. This visitor was an elderly traveller who wished to explore the world before he died and happened upon the island of Silha after becoming lost at sea. The old man was brought to Archanfel's temple by the creatures that lived nearby and upon meeting the Zoalord came to recognise him as his master. Archanfel gleaned from the man's mind that the human race had expanded across the world since he first laid down to sleep, developing in culture and technology. Archanfel realised that the human beings he had been made to rule over were almost ready to fulfill their intended purpose. Without delay, he appointed the elderly human as his subordinate and the two began planning the establishment of a new society, one that would strive to advance humanity to its perfect state. And so the secret society of Cronos was founded and its mission would be to recreate the Zoanoids, the soldiers of the Ouranus, and fill the planet with them. In order to further his influence across the Earth, Archanfel assigned his first servant - Hamilcar Barcas - the task of finding other individuals who would join in council to carry out the optimization of humanity in his name. And so, Barcas travelled the world for countless years, blessing a select few humans with Archanfel's gifts: Zoacrystals formed within Archanfel's own body that granted immeasurable psychic power to those who bore them. While these chosen Zoalords would gain great power all their own, they were subject to Archanfel's will and ideals and served him faithfully. For the next few centuries, the Zoalords would establish new branches of Cronos all over the world, expanding its power and influence. Modern era By the late 20th century, Cronos had established branches in almost every nation on the planet. The management of the organization was mostly left to Dr. Hamilcar Barcas and the other chosen members of the Zoalord Council while Archanfel remained in slumber, expected to remain there until the arrival of X-Day, the day when Cronos would take over the world. At some point after World War II, Cronos headed an archaeological dig in Arizona where they found the remains of a Creator bio-ship buried within a mesa. Here, Cronos decided to build their new headquarters and salvaged what technology they could from the fossilized ship's carcass. During the 1960's, Cronos built its primary research facility in Japan where they had discovered another abandoned Creator ship beneath Mount Minakami. Many bio-weapon samples were contained within the ancient ship, among them being three Guyver Units. The units were discovered in the 1990's and shipped to Cronos's Japanese branch - which was concealed by a cover company called '''Max Pharmaceuticals '- where they were to be studied. However, the units would later be stolen by a traitor within the company who planned to trade the alien devices in exchange for having his Zoanoid mutation cured. The escaped Zoanoid fled into the Narisawa mountain range but was pursued by Cronos troops. With no hope of escape, the incomplete Zoanoid commited suicide by blowing himself up with a grenade. The explosion scattered the Guyver units all over the area and the Cronos troops were only able to recover one of them which had been damaged in the blast. The other two would be discovered and activated by high-school student Sho Fukamachi (Guyver-I) and traitorous Cronos officer Agito Makishima (Guyver-III). The recovered unit would later be activated by Cronos agent Oswald A. Lisker (Guyver-II). After the activation of one of the Guyver units, Cronos Japan made Sho Fukamachi their primary target and made various attempts to capture or kill him. They succeeded eventually after deploying the prototype anti-Guyver Zoanoid Enzyme against Sho, which brutally murdered him and pulled the Guyver's control medal from his head. Unfortunately for them, Cronos were not aware that the control medal was capable of reviving its deceased host so long as any trace of the host's DNA remained connected to it. To make matters worse for them, Guyver-III had appeared within the Japan branch and had begun tearing it apart. When Guyver-I had finished regenerating, it too went on a rampage within the Max Pharmaceuticals building, slaying every Zoanoid in sight. Sho had not yet regained consciousness and so the Guyver was acting on its own until its host came to, which he did after encountering Guyver-III attempting to rescue Sho's captured friend Tetsuro Segawa. Despite the attempts of the Hyper-Zoanoid Zerbebuth and Lisker/Guyver-II, the two Guyvers succeeded in destroying Cronos Japan. But despite this setback, Cronos remained a powerful and deadly force and the loss of one branch only encouraged them to re-double their efforts to destroy the Guyvers. Cronos would later lure Sho Fukamachi toward Relic's Point, their primary research facility in Japan where the Guyver units had originally been discovered. Sho's father Fumio and girlfriend Mizuki (Tetsuro's sister) were abducted in order to lure Sho into a trap. They would dispatch their Lost Number Commandos and the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five to battle against Sho and also Agito, who had been discovered to be the third Guyver. When Sho and Agito managed to infiltrate Mount Minakami to rescue Mizuki and Fumio, they realized to their horror that Dr. Hamilcar Barcas - the Cronos executive overseeing Relic's Point - had already turned Sho's father into a Zoanoid: Enzyme II. Barcas used his telepathy to control Enzyme II and forced father and son to fight. Sho was rendered unconscious when Enzyme II ripped out a portion of his brain, forcing the Guyver's self-defence mode to activate and ruthlessly attack the Zoanoid. The Guyver destroyed Enzyme II with its Mega-Smasher and then regenerated its injuries, but when Sho regained consciousness he discovered what he had done. Traumatized by the revelation that he had killed his own father, Sho lost the ability to bio-boost and for a time could not transform; he also repressed the memory of killing his father, but would later be reminded of his actions by the Lost Number Aptom, and regain his ability to become the Guyver. Cronos would later have to contend with a traitor amongst their leading council: Richard Guyot. Guyot was secretly plotting a rebellion against the organisation and had managed to procure a device from the alien ship that could seperate an active Guyver unit from its host. As well as this, Cronos also faced other internal threats: Aptom had begun attacking and slaughtering Cronos personnel and the Guyvers had infiltrated Relic's Point and were being concealed by the facility's basement staff who were also working toward destroying Cronos from within. While the Guyvers delved inside the Creators' ship in order to reactivate it, Aptom fought against the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five and Guyot was forced to contend with Archanfel. Between all the fighting and the take-off of the alien ship, Relic's Point was all but destroyed. In spite of everything, Cronos would emerge triumphant: Guyot was killed by Archanfel and his Unit Remover destroyed, the rebel scientists' movement was crushed and both Agito and Sho were supposedly killed. X-Day Mere days following the destruction of the Creator vessel and Mount Minakami, Cronos initiated its X-Day plan by triggering their many Zoanoid sleeper agents around the globe. All across the planet, people began transforming into monsters, terrorizing citizens and slaughtering anyone who opposed them. Taken completely by surprise, the world's military powers were unable to withstand the might of the Zoanoids and the governments of the Earth's nations soon fell. From that day onward, Cronos reigned supreme as the Earth's sole government authority. Post X-Day One year following Cronos' rise to power, society had undergone significant changes. While everyday life appeared to be unchanged on the surface, conflicts between races and nations had all but ceased completely, medical technology had advanced by leaps and bounds and crime, hunger and disease were virtually eliminated in many parts of the world. Much to the public's surprise, Cronos did not force Zoanoid optimization on the populous and provided it as a public service, which they strongly encouraged through PR studies, advertisement and propaganda. Relatively few people volunteered to become Zoanoids, though some would undergo processing as an employment necessity and many young people would choose optimization as the latest fad. What Cronos continued to keep secret however, was that anyone who became a Zoanoid would become susceptible to the psychic commands of the Zoalords. With the whole of Earth under their control, Cronos continue their Zoanoid research unchallenged until the emergence of Zeus' Thunderbolts, a terrorist group led by Agito Makishima, who survived the destruction of Relic's Point. At the same time, Cronos officers are disappearing in Tokyo, which are later revealed to be the work of Aptom. Believing Sho Fukamachi to still be alive, Aptom is secretly protecting Sho's friends who have been in hiding since Relic's Point. However, Aptom is merely waiting for the chance to have his rematch with the Guyver. Cronos' plans are jeopardized by the return of Guyver-I, who had been regenerating inside a chrysalis-like object since his apparent death at Mount Minakami. Cronos had discovered the chrysalis and begun analyzing it without results, but as it turned out the chrysalis was restoring and enhancing Guyver-I, which had undergone a new transformation into a "Gigantic" Guyver. Alarmed by the Guyver's return, Cronos begin producing new Hyper-Zoanoids to combat the threat, and even the Zoalords themselves are spurred into direct battle against the Guyver. Personnel The following is a list of all known Cronos personnel. Zoalords The Zoalords are Zoanoids of the highest level, possessing power over all lesser Zoanoids within the organization. In the grand scheme of the Creators', '''Zoanoids were to be the lowly soldiers in the Creators' ancient war with Zoalords functioning as generals and intermediaries. Over the 400+ years of Cronos' existence, Archanfel has sought out eleven worthy subjects from around the Earth to join him in leading Cronos and mankind. By the late twentieth century, he had successfully recruited his full council, enhancing them with incredible powers similar to his own. The Zoalords each possess unique abilities, but all of them possess full telepathic control over lesser Zoanoids. Although Archanfel wished for a united council to manage the affairs of Cronos, the Zoalords have become divided since X-Day and some now work toward an agenda separate from Cronos. * '''Archanfel' - The original Zoalord created by the Ouranus and the founder of Cronos. When the Creators left Earth, they attempted to destroy the planet and all their creations by launching an asteroid at the planet. Archanfel was able to stop the asteroid, but the Creators punished him by afflicting him with a form of cellular "lethargy", forcing him to hibernate for millions of years. He awoke some time in the 16th century after his sanctuary was discovered by Hamilcar Barcas. While the other Zoalords rever Archanfel as a divine being, he remains isolated on Silha while the other members of his council rule the world in his absence. * Hamilcar Barcas - The first human to be selected by Archanfel as a Zoalord, Dr. Barcas is the co-founder of Cronos and the greatest scientific mind on the planet. He is responsible for Cronos' day-to-day management and for creating most of the organzsation's most effective Zoanoid models. * Sin Rubeo Amniculus '- Third-in-command of Cronos and is responsible for calling the Zoalord Council together in times of crisis. He was recruited into Cronos by Dr. Barcas 370 years prior to the main events of the ''Guyver series. * 'Waferdanos '- The fourth Zoalord is actually older than Archanfel, bred by the Creators supposedly before they perfected the development of the Zoanoids. Unlike the other Zoalords, Waferdanos is not an optimized human. In fact, he was never human at all but rather a sentient colony of plant-like creatures. He was killed in battle with Agito Makishima (Guyver-III) who, by then, had gained control of the Guyver Gigantic. * '''Friedrich von Purgstall - '''Among the Zoalords, Purgstall is something of a pacifist and dislikes violence. He seems to genuinely care for the human citizens under his charge, unlike the other Zoalords. He fought against Sho Fukamachi shortly after the Guyver's resurrection, but was ultimately killed by Krumeggnicc, one of his fellow Zoalords. * '''Cabraal Khan - A diminuitive old man who nonetheless commands immense power. His battle form is perhaps the largest of all the Zoalords, towering over most buildings in Tokyo. He defected to Lumeggnic's renegade faction and later fought Guyver-I and Aptom, absorbing the biomass of hundreds of Zoanoids to form his battle body. However, Sho unlocked the power of the Gigantic Exceed and destroyed Khan's battle-form. Khan's zoacrystal was then stolen by the mysterious Apollon. * Jabir Ibn Hayyan '''- Also known as the "Father of Chemistry". His powers and battle form are as yet unknown. He is one of three rogue Zoalords that have turned against the ideals of Archanfel and currently seek to take control of Cronos for themselves. * '''Luggnagg de Krumeggnic - His battle form and powers are unknown. Having lost faith in Archanfel, he, along with Jabir and Cabraal, have formed a rogue faction against both Cronos and the Guyvers. * Li Yentsui '- One of the physically younger Zoalords, of Chinese descent. He possesses the ability to create dimensional "windows" to travel vast distances in an instant. Along with Waferdanos, he was killed by Guyver-III during the Zeus' Thunderbolt raid on Cronos Headquarters. * '''Edward Caerleon '- A Zoalord of British descent. He would one day suffer a crushing defeat at the hands of Apollon, who stole his zoacrystal and left him in a catatonic state. * 'Tuatha De Galenos '- Little is known of this Zoalord and his only known appearance was during the destruction of Relic's Point along with the other Zoalords. * 'Richard Guyot '- A Zoalord capable of controlling the forces of gravity. Guyot was responsible for managing Cronos Japan following the failure of Genzo Makishima to recover the Guyver units. He is no longer affiliated with Cronos and was assumed dead following the destruction of Relic's Point. However, he is still alive and sustains his power using a fake zoacrystal. While he currently works with Krumeggnic's renegades, he is a self-serving megalomaniac who wishes to rule the world himself. * 'Imakarum Mirabilis '- Formerly known as Masaki Murakami and a former ally of the Guyvers. After Richard Guyot's apparent death at Relic's Point, Archanfel took Guyot's zoacrystal and used it to revive the recently deceased Murakami, turning him into his puppet and using him to fill Guyot's seat on the council. Executives * '''Genzo Makishima - Director of Max Pharmaceuticals. He had usurped control of Max after initially bankrupting the company and adopting his brother's son Agito as a means of paying off his debt. After murdering his brother, Genzo then sold Max out to Cronos. After failing to reclaim the stolen Guyver units, Genzo was replaced as the head of Max Pharmaceuticals by Richard Guyot and was punished by being turned into a Zoanoid and later dying in battle against Sho Fukamachi. * Agito Makishima - Nephew of Genzo Makishima. Agito was adopted by Genzo to pay off his father's business debt, though Genzo never treated him as a son and only saw him as an employee. Though trained to be one of Cronos' top executives, Agito seeks revenge against them and betrayed them by arranging the theft of the Guyver units so he could acquire one himself. After his duplicity was exposed, Agito attempted to manipulate Sho Fukamachi and his friends into helping him. While he wishes to bring down Cronos, he also wants their power for himself so that he can rule over the world. Inspectors * Oswald A. Lisker - A high-ranking Cronos agent tasked with supervising key operations at various Cronos branches. He was to inspect the analysis of the Guyver units until they were stolen, though one of the units was later recovered. Lisker examined the unit and it activated on its own, bonding with him and granting him awesome power. However, Guyver-II's control medal was damaged and malfunctioned in the midst of battle with Guyver-I. Sho severed the control medal from Lisker's head, causing his bio-boosted armour to overload and devour him from the inside out. * Valkyria - A Cronos agent who betrayed the organization after stealing one of their top secret research projects: an artificially-created Guyver control medal. Using cell samples taken from Lisker, the original Guyver-II, Cronos had hoped to one day create their own army of Guyvers. Only one unit was produced and was incomplete when Valkyria activated it. Becoming Guyver-II F, she fought her way out of a Cronos facility and went on the run. She has since allied with Krumeggnic's splinter group. Scientists * Alfredo Hekkaring - One of Cronos' most prominent Zoanoid researchers, second only to Dr. Barcas himself. Hekkaring despises Barcas and desires nothing less than to prove that his is the superior scientific mind. After being abducted by Zeus' Thunderbolts, the doctor willingly developed new Hyper-Zoanoids for them to combat Cronos' troops. * Shinichiro Yamamura - A high-level Cronos researcher formerly assigned the task of optimizing candidates for the Council of Twelve. He planned to destroy Cronos from within by staging a coup with four Proto-Zoalords and assassinating Richard Guyot before his optimization was complete. Yamamura's rebellion may have failed, but his actions would inspire other members of Cronos to follow in his footsteps. * Yoshio Odagiri - Lead researcher in the "basement" level of Relic's Point, charged with analysing the ancient Creator vessel buried beneath Mt. Minakami. Like Yamamura before him, Odagiri also attempted to destroy Cronos from the inside and secretly harboured the Guyvers for a time. He and his team of fellow researchers succeeded in reactivating the Creator vessel and destroying Relic's Point before Odagiri was murdered by Guyot. * Dr. Shirai - A researcher who supported Richard Guyot's betrayal by recovering a Unit Remover from the Creator relic for Guyot to use to remove one of the Guyver units from its existing host, allowing the rogue Zoalord to bond with it himself. Shirai was crushed to death when Relic's Point began to collapse due to the launch of the revived bio-ship. Zoanoids Zoanoids are human beings that have been optimized for battle so that they could participate in the Creators' war against an unknown foe. Following the failed experiment of fusing a Guyver unit to a human, the Ouranus abandoned Earth and all their creations. Over the millennia, Zoanoids intermingled with normal humans and their bloodlines were diluted. Only a few rare Zoanoid subjects would surface over the centuries, becoming the basis of various legends and stories of monsters such as the Yeti, Werewolves and others. Cronos began inducting human beings into their organization by turning them into Zoanoids. Between the 1950's and 1960's, Cronos discovered an alien relic in Japan: a lost Creator spacecraft containing all manner of genetic engineering technology. They decided it was in mankind's best interest to continue the Creators' work and began working towards dominating the world through the zoaforming of Earth's population. After Cronos conquers the world and establishes a new global government, they encourage the public to apply for Zoanoid optimization, since Zoanoids possess superior physical prowess and are immune to disease. While they do not force zoaforming upon the populace, they also withold the fact that Zoanoids are genetically programmed to obey the psychic commands of the Zoalords. Power Types * Gregole - A common Zoanoid model that possesses highly shock-absorbant skin, making it impervious to physical impacts. * Ramotith - The most common Zoanoid type in all of Cronos, the Ramotith optimization process will work on any human being. This model possesses great physical strength as well as agility. * Casvarius - A Zoanoid possessing both simian and avian physical traits. Its powerful legs allow it to leap tremendous heights and distances. * Bonga - A Zoanoid resembling a humanoid tyrannosaur. * Oranganann - A test model used for training other Zoanoids in combat. * Lu-Kill - An insectoid Zoanoid designed for jungle combat. It has large blades on its arms like those of a praying mantis. * Granza - A crab-like Zoanoid with an impenetrable carapace and crushing pincers. * Hodluff - A Zoanoid based off of an armadillo. Its armour plating can withstand artillery fire. * Eltopo - This Zoanoid can launch its claws like projectiles to skewer distant targets. * Dail - A reptilian Zoanoid with poisonous fangs. * Gezz - This Zoanoid model resembles a humanoid pillbug and curls into a ball to roll over enemies. * Geefog - A rodentine Zoanoid with spines covering its back that secrete a highly corrosive acid. * Bystoma - An amphibious Zoanoid covered in toxic barbs. Blaster Types * Vamore - This Zoanoid carries two bio-laser cannons concealed in shells on its shoulders. * Grimmel - Designed for long-range artillery, this Zoanoid is equipped with six bio-blasters. Its blasters can only fire straight forward and cannot otherwise be aimed. * Delcasse - A crustacean-type Zoanoid with tremendous strength and durability. Its bio-lasers are fired from its forearms. Aqua Types * Nealcos - Designed for deep-sea combat, it can operate at over a thousand feet underwater, making it highly effective for attacking and boarding submarines. * Golvarun - An armoured Zoanoid that can spew liquid nitrogen from its mouth to instantly freeze enemies. * Cadan - An amphibious Zoanoid that spews jets of water at such high pressure that it can rip straight through a human body. Aerial Types * Brelimos - A moth-like Zoanoid designed for aerial recon. * Devold - A Zoanoid based on a dragonfly. It can slice ground-based human foes apart with its claws and tail in fly-by attacks. * Gernold - A flying Zoanoid resembling a gargoyle. Scout Types * Rocies - A Zoanoid modelled on a chameleon; it can crawl over walls and ceilings and has telescopic eyes. * Citiciss - An avian-based Zoanoid that can glide through the air to spy on targets. * Razell - An insectoid Zoanoid scout that is the fastest of all of Cronos' land-based units. Guyver-Killers * Enzyme - The first Guyver-Killer prototype. Genzo Makishima was transformed into this creature after failing to retrieve the Guyver units. This creature's blood contained an enzyme that could quickly dissolve the Guyver's armour, but lost potency when it came into contact with the air. It could be transmitted via Enzyme's claws, teeth and tail spear upon physical contact with the Guyver's body. * Enzyme-II - A perfected version of the original Enzyme prototype. It no longer had a tail but instead sported four tentacle-like appendages ending in sickle-shaped claws. It could also discharge its corrosive enzyme from its mouth without it losing its potency in open air. * Enzyme-III - Created post X-Day, these models were faster and capable of flight. However, they were also completely feral unless directly controlled by a Zoalord and had a greatly reduced lifespan. Hyper-Zoanoids Advanced Zoanoids that possessed unique abilities and served as frontline commanders for lesser Zoanoids. Most of these models are one-of-a-kind and cannot be replicated. * Zerbebuth - Covered in shock-absorbant chitin and armed with bio-lasers and acid dischargers. * Panadyne - A strong, nimble combatant armed with dischargers on its shoulders that fire chemical explosives. * Zencrebe - Heavily armoured Zoanoid that possesses 50 times the strength of an un-optimized human. * Minodlius - A Zoanoid resembling a minotaur; it can fire organic missiles from its shoulders. * Danaplus - Its body is covered in spikes that can vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, allowing them to cut through anything. * Zanngallo - This Zoanoid fires a molecular accelerator beam from its chest that scatters the atoms of its targets. * Gavein - Its body is covered in oxygenation fins and its horn can fire arcs of electricity. Facilities Cronos has branches established all around the Earth. All known branches have been listed below. * Silha - An isolated island surrounded by vortexes, Silha is the private sanctuary of Archanfel where he resides in stasis while the other Zoalords oversee Cronos' global activities. Only he and Hamilcar Barcas are aware of the island's existence. * Cronos Arizona - Cronos' primary headquarters during the latter half of the 20th century. Concealed within a mesa, this facility was once an archeological dig site where Cronos discovered a damaged Creator bio-ship. Over a year after X-Day, this base was destroyed by Agito Makishima. * Cronos New Guinea - A Zoanoid training facility. * Max Pharmaceuticals '''- A pharmaceutical company based in Tokyo that was bought out by Cronos in the 1980's, becoming their main research facility in Japan. After Guyver-I was killed by Enzyme, his control medal was brought to this branch for analysis. During this time, the control medal completely reconstructed its host from the flecks of blood and brain matter still clinging to its fibers. Upon awakening, Sho proceeded to tear the building apart from the inside while, at the same time, Guyver-III went about planting bombs throughout the building. After the Guyvers had cleared the building, the explosives went off and the Max Pharmaceuticals tower collapsed. * '''Relic's Point - A massive Zoanoid processing facility located beneath Mount Minakami. It was here that an intact Creator ship was discovered, as well as the three Guyver units. This base was destroyed when Guyver-I, working with a group of rogue Cronos scientists, reactivated the ancient vessel and launched it, causing the base to collapse on itself. * Dead Sea Base - This facility was responsible for constructing the Ark, a colossal organic spacecraft that Cronos intended to use to seek out the Creators. * Pillars of Heaven - Three interconnected towers that serve as the seat of Cronos government in the United States following X-Day. * Cloud Gate - The new Japanese branch constructed in Tokyo following Cronos' rise to power. This base was destroyed following a battle between Guyver-I, Aptom and Cabraal Khan. Trivia * The Cronos organization derives its name from Cronos, the Greek god of time and father of Zeus. * In the 1990 12-part anime and the live-action films, Cronos is referred to as the Chronos Corporation, implying that it has a significant presence in the business world. In the manga and 2005 anime, however, Cronos is not referred to as a corporation or any other significant organisational title and is treated as a secret society whose existence is completely unknown to the public or any government agency. Category:Secret Society Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Military Category:Governments Category:Hegemony Category:Empires Category:Guyver: Bioboosted Armour